Not My Sins
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Accused of a crime never committed, Lightning Dust has her wings ignited by Princess Celestia herself and is tossed into prison for all her days. Declaring to end the gods, she offers her soul to Discord in a barter, becoming an unwillingly drudge.
1. An atrocity never believed

Original summary:

Framed for a transgression never committed, Lighting Dust was sentenced to have her feathers set incandescence by order of the Equestrian Gods, the very procedure performed by Princess Celestia herself and thrown in prison for the remainder of her life.

With animosity scheming through her mind, she vows to end the reign of the immortals but becomes hesitant on how to act on such vengeance.

When a compromise arrives in the form of a fallen sempiternal, the mare offers her own spirit to attain her oath, while never becoming aware that she is now a slave.

Edited by: Don't Look At My Name Bro, Beiriangu, and Twilight Mercer.

Pre-read by: Advisor The Accursed One, Wumz, and RedStar76.

Proof read by: Neizd

Cover Art used with permission by: Kiiwka

* * *

A gloomy atmosphere of large, thick gray clouds that shielded the pale moon was all that greeted the young filly and her adopted sister as they walked further into the forest, mowing under the cover of the cold night, while not caring at all about the flora and fauna which surrounded them.

She was forced to cover her ears with her hooves at the sudden screech of a large owl as the avian flew overhead the duo, startling them.

She looked over and readjusted her sister's saddle bag with a frown - which was sagged a bit too low towards the ground - while the filly looked into the warm, luminous eyes of her most important family member, a loud chuckle escaping her lips.

Opening her mouth to warn her of the dangers with their journey and speak the filly's name, she was interrupted by the gentle, amiable voice of the youth. Her juvenile smile made the older filly suspicious of her inadequate behavior, which drove them from their orphaned home in the first three full months they had been there.

"Lightning Dust, when are we going to be at Grandma Millie's already? I don't like how none of the guards have chased after us yet." the small filly cried, making Lightning Dust roll her eyes. A hint of a smirk was evident on her face as she remembered the term she had called the house keepers who watched over them; not that their protection did much good, it seemed.

The adolescent brought the filly close to her in a snug, calming hug, finding comfort in the filly's childish demeanor and chuckled softly before it was suddenly closed out by the howling wind.

"We will get there soon, I promise. Can you climb up to my back and hold onto my neck tight?" Lightning Dust ordered her sister, who could only nod with big, propitious eyes before doing as she was told.

Just when the filly attached herself securely to the young filly's back, she opened her wings, feeling the primaries, secondaries and tertials of her wings curl slightly before she flapped the coracoid on both sides once, twice and thrice, lifting ever so slowly off the grass towards the crepuscular sky above. It was not an easy task for the ten year old filly, but she had no other option if they were to arrive at their destination faster.

Looking back on her decision she realized that all that she had accomplished this night, from sneaking both of them out of their rooms, to managing to take the saddle bag that she and her sister were found in, and even to being more elusive than she had originally planned... All for the goal of reaching a grandmother they never knew, and as for the location she lived in, they had no clue where to search. What they had learned by eavesdropping on the older ponies' conversation of a mare that was hopefully accepting of them was possibly for naught.

They had to reach Cloudsdale, the birthplace of their Grandmother, if Lightning Dust was accurate in what she had heard, of whoever their parents were, maybe even of themselves if they were lucky.

Flapping with all her strength, she reached a good half-mile from where they had escaped from when her sister behind her yelled over the now-thundering storm above that she should rest and they would try again in the morning, but Lightning Dust was stubborn. As persistent as her sister was she could not let such an opportunity like this slip from her hooves.

This seemed to be their only chance before they were no doubt captured by the caretakers they left behind, the young filly thought as she pushed ahead, ignoring the bellow of the filly wrapped firmly on her back and the sudden pain of branches, debris and leaves that was bombarding her as she pressed forward, twigs and rocks striking against her coat, bruising her face and wings as she flapped faster, trying her best to decampment the scourge of nature .

"We can make it!" Lightning Dust shouted to herself, flapping ever harder into the gale right before a large branch was violently torn from a nearby tree and flung in her path.

Eyes wide, the filly had no time to maneuver out of the way and was struck with the force of hammer across her skull. The sudden intervention forced her to swivel left wing-first into another tree, causing a spasm of pain to reverberate throughout her whole body. She was tossed into the dirt like a rag doll as her sister was thrown hard into another tree ahead of her.

Doing her best to ignore the creeping darkness on the edges of her vision, Lightning Dust reached a bloodied hoof towards the unmoving shape, feeling the metallic taste of more blood rising up her throat as she attempted to stir her body into action, only to drop to the ground again before she got even a quarter of her heavy flesh up.

She should have listened to what the filly had warned her about and not gone on this quest when a storm was brewing in their area... Now that there was no hope, she only prayed that her sister was still alive.

Pushing her hooves up, her muscles straining in protest from the motion, Lightning Dust felt her body once again sink towards the earth. She felt as though she had failed in protecting her only family; even if she was not related by blood.

She was too injured, her body would not respond, and the forest around her appeared to want to cause her even greater harm.

From the corner of her peripheral vision she could have sworn she saw the faint rise of her sister's chest, but she must have been mistaken; there was no way two small fillies could survive in such a tempest. They were going to pass away, and nopony would find their bodies in such an awful element.

With each attempt she felt her body growing weaker. Her mane, fur and tail were being blown to and fro in all the wind, she swore she could hear the distant sound of thunder as she spat out blood that dribbled down her chin and stained the grass with it's scarlet color. There was no force in Equestria that could make this worse.

But she was wrong... for at the exact second that she thought of putting her hooves together, that's if she could spare the energy and pray to Celestia to help them, a stray bolt of white lightning struck the very tree her sister laid at and caused the tree to explode with sharp, wooden shrapnel that scratched and raked at the young filly's face. Her body had already gone numb, and even though her sight was fading quickly she still could not allow herself to believe her sister had perished in the flames.

Right before she lost consciousness she screamed the name of the filly she held so dear to her heart.

"Derpy!"

*Eight years _later_...*

Awoken with a lurch, the full grown mare gasped as she heaved herself from the three inches of water that she must have fallen asleep in. Pulling herself off the ground she observed the area she had aroused from, a feeling of dread was felt in the pit of her stomach as Lightning Dust had found herself inside of a small and damp cell.

The musky smell of vomit, urine and waste assaulted her nose, forcing her to take a small and uncertain step backwards from the dirty puddle she had risen from, being thankful she had not drowned while unconscious.

Immediately as she moved, she felt a blazing, soul-wrenching shot of pain from the middle of spine, forcing her to once again sit down. Turning her head to look backwards at the cause of it, her heart started to beat faster and a scream of utter horror at the sight that was before her escaped her dry, torn throat.

The very thing which defined her, which was both her pride and the most important treasure, both of her wings were gone; they were not merely sheared, maimed, shredded, plucked or even remotely bare, they were just… gone, and in their place of the Pegasus's most prized possession were two, charred and bloodied stumps that showed only a small hint of bone and little fur, both of those oozed with strange, smelly and yellow fluids which made her want to vomit.

Waves of agony washed over the mare as her consciousness tried first to deny the sight before her eyes and then to imagine different scenarios or circumstances that would cause her to lose the two ailerons, her mind suddenly coming to a screeching halt as she could not remember anything that deemed her to such a miserable fate.

"So... you're the one they call the 'Mare of Carnage'? It seems to suit you quite well, if I do say so myself." A hollow, ruthless voice muttered across from her. She turned around sharply, and spotted in the dim light of the torches behind the creature a tall, well-toned, and muscled dragon.

The voice alone confirmed that it was male, as the reptile reached out and placed a lone purple scaled talon on the worn-out ash colored rods that separated the two. Lightning Dust became instinctively alert for any signs of hostile movement from the wyvern, but he seemed to be almost...relaxed.

It irritated her to no end as the tarragon merely sighed loudly and drew from behind his right ear fin a tightly packed roll of tobacco. He set the tip of it on fire with emerald colored flames that spewed from his muzzle, before placing the butt of it in his mouth and inhaling a long drag, exhaling the gray smoke out his nose with a snort.

"I gotta say; I expected you to die from shock the very second Mother had incinerated your wings, though hearing your shrieks of torment were a bit… pleasing, if I'm being honest. Of course, after all that you had done...it was merely speculation that you deserved much worse, but I suppose having your airfoils set ablazed and being thrown into prison for the rest of your life is a decent punishment, I guess." The lizard remarked with a harsh cackle before taking another drag of his biri and blowing it out the corner of his mouth.

"W-who the buck are you, and what do you mean, crime?! I...I haven't done anything wrong to deserve-"

"You're honestly going to stand there and falsehood the consternation you have caused? Seriously? Shit, when I heard about you from Rainbow Dash and the others, I would have assumed you had already disappeared from Equestria. But on top of the already ten ponies you murdered with your tornado stunt, well...killing Rainbow's dear, old friend Raindrops in that thundercloud she became trapped in was just...barbarous, and was the last straw when the authorities found you on the ground." He snarled, scraping his claws hard against the bars in an attempt to frighten the mare, but to no avail.

Lightning Dust was too busy with her own thoughts, trying to frantically conjure up memories that had somehow evaded her.

She had no recollection of killing anypony with that twister that she and her old, or rather, former friend Rainbow Dash created to get rid of the large white clouds in their Wonderbolts training exercise. She remembered that it caused a hot air balloon to be drawn in and tumble about like paper, but she had never known that lives were taken because of it.

Remorse struck her to her very soul as her ears were pressed to her skull and her eyes darted frantically from side to side as if the answers would show themselves on the wall of her cell, yet she remembered nothing of any trial or the sentence she had been given for the destructive action... and yet… She did remember hearing a voice as she cleared the skies of thunder clouds that day.

If she recalled correctly, it was only two weeks ago that she tried to help the other Pegasi, on the very week she had been given a job as a weather pony and found a shitty apartment away from the dark ally of Cloudsdale that she had usually slept in.

It was a very unforgiving storm that had been unleashed from the factories of Cloudsdale itself, and she had been ordered to tame it along with several other Pegasi around her. The team consisted of co-workers she had no memory of, even as they told her their names every time she asked for some help.

She remembered nopony named Raindrops, however, she vaguely remembered that someone was flying along side her, but everything was blurry, save for a pair of unusual shade of blue colored eyes which stared at her with well hidden evil intentions behind them flying with her to calm the hurricane. Lightning Dust never even got the pony's name before going hard to work, hearing the voice near her one moment, and then…

She could not recognize anything else of the affair.

All she remembered was blacking out while striking the cloud with her hind legs to try to release the mare, and then… nothing, but she could have sworn that she saw an equine silhouette fly past her, but she did not know who it was.

The dragon stayed silent through the Pegasus's internal battle and quietly smoked his tobacco before yawning.

"Just to let you know, in case you don't remember you been here for two weeks and they found charcoaled fur on your rear hooves, read your file and even held a trial for your corruption… Wow, even looking at you now, you still look like a worthless sack of shit. That's depressing, why I'll bet-"

"Spike!," A firm, coarse tone interrupted the snake as he turned and laughed, Lightning Dust confused on who he was speaking to before she heard the sound of smooching near her comfidentment and saw a lavender unicorn come towards her cage.

"I told you not to try to talk with criminals... When will you ever learn, damn it? Also, Princess Celestia wants to see you!" She shouted, making the teenage dragon sigh with a scowl.

"Calm down, Twilight. Damn... fine, I'll go see what she wants, try to keep our guest company will you?" He laughed dryly before flicking the remains of his cigarette to the ground and wandered off from sight, making Lightning Dust come face-to-face with the noble, cherished protege of Princess Celestia herself. Twilight Sparkle could only cringe at the ruffled and dirted state the former Pegasus was in.

Aside from that moment of hesitation, the Unicorn showed no other visible emotion on her face, and seemed to regard her as her mate did; a monster.

Silence was all that hung in the air before Lightning Dust had gathered the confidence to ask the only question she could think of at the moment.

"So a unicorn and a dragon, eh? You must have really awkward dates." She snickered to herself, causing the mare's purple fur to turn a few shades of red in embarrassment, before it reverted back to anger.

"If you must know... criminal... my relationship with Spike happens to be a privilege of getting to find my soul mate in another species; something that most other ponies will not experience. I'll admit it is… strange at times, but not unpleasant by any means. I just wanted to say that you have a visitor and your meal with arrive shortly. I suggest you get comfortable; you'll be in here for a very long time for what you done, 'Mare of Carnage'." Twilight spat with enmity before trotting off with a flick of her tail.

Leaving the former Pegasus to her thoughts, she tried to keep tears from running down her face at the fate she had been given but could not remember. She looked around her, spotting a mattress in the far right corner of her crypt.

She sighed and dragged herself to get some rest before she heard the faint trotting of hooves approaching, which peaked her interest. She turned around and saw a young, orange furred Pegasus with a wild purple mane and tail.

The mare gasped, curling her hooves around the prison bars of Lightning Dust's cell and flicked her tail.

"Shit…so the rumors were true," the Pegasus sighed sadly before looking up at Lightning Dust with a faint smile and a small giggle.

"I guess trying to defend you wasn't enough, eh, Dusty?" She questioned, causing the mare to glare with murderous intent at the strange pony.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here, I promise. Also, my name is Scootaloo." She proudly spoke with an even wider smile, making Lightning Dust perk her ears up at both the nickname and the possibility of freedom.

But still, there was one question that nagged at the back of her mind and would not release her from it's grasp, and it made her question the young mare's hospitality.

"Why are you helping me? Don't you know of all the things I've been accused of?" She muttered faintly, which in turn made Scootaloo's ears drop before she snorted and flicked her tail.

"Yeah, but from what Rainbow Dash told me, you're not an evil pony. You never meant to kill those ponies with that cyclone, you just made a mistake, and besides; you're not the one who killed Raindrops." Scootaloo replied firmly as Lightning Dust lifted her head in surprise.

"What?! Who was it then? Why frame me?!" She shouted, forcing the young mare to recoil in fear.

"It was-" No other word could be spoken from Scootaloo's lips before a voice shouted at her that her time was up, and that she had to go.

"Shit... Okay, wait a few more days, I'll try to visit again with something that could help you escape. I suggest you bide your time, I'll come back for you, I promise." She whispered before galloping off, leaving Lightning Dust to wail at her in tears at who had committed the crime and framed her…

But her ally was already gone, and therefore had no chance to respond.

Angrily beating her hooves against the foul-smelling pillow she had been given for rest, with only a small gray blanket that did not even cover half her body, she eventually exhausted herself to the point of laying on the cold, stone ground and panting before pulling her tired body onto the cot and silently wept for all that had transpired.

For two weeks, Lightning Dust was forced to remain inside her prison. No other creatures had come to see her, she was never let out of her cell and she was forced to dispose of her own waste bucket... Not even seeing anypony bring her food as she would be either asleep, thinking deeply about what had caused all of this to happen, or looking at another area of the cell to find a means to escape.

As soon as she turned around she was met with a tray of boiled carrots, warm bread and a full corn on the cob, with even a cookie or other sweets and a glass of water, though the menu varied from each day. Why she was being treated so well when it came to nourishment she would never know, even though she was supposed to be a… well… a 'savage murderer.'

Fear had begun to root deep into her mind as she paced along her dungeon. At one point when she was in an extremely dark state of mind, she had contemplated suicide with a knife she had been given to eat her meal with, but before she could slit her own throat she lobbed the shiv as hard as she could from her reach as rage nestled deep into her heart.

"I swear I never meant to harm anypony, I never wanted to kill them, it was never my intention, please, let me out, Celestia please….let me out!" She howled as tears ran down her face, soaking her fur and she sat on the arctic, shale ground as resentment consumed her.

She screamed with all the air in her lungs at the gods, the immortals which ruled her country with their iron hooves, who punished her for an injustice she had never meant to happen... an accident that had demolished her entire life.

Just as she was about to curl up and weep for the tragedy that had festered in her soul, she heard a soft chuckle. Acting on instinct, Lightning Dust rolled off her cot and stood in a fighting stance at the intruder, bewilderment etched on her face as she glared at the strange creature in front of her.

"So… you're the one who's been mocking us, little mare? Ha, it's honestly a shame that you were tortured the way you were... How Celestia burned your wings off herself, but where are my manners? My name is Discord, God of Chaos and Disharmony, at your service." The Draconequus grinned with an outstretched paw as he bowed but the very gesture seemed to be nothing more than mockery.

But Lightning Dust looked past that, for all she could understand from the immortal was how Celestia had performed the merciless action that severed the two appendages that made her who she was, or at least who she used to be.

An unbridled and overwhelming wave of ferocity erupted in the form of an ear splitting screech that made Discord cover his ears with his mismatched limbs while smiling innocently, as she roared so loud it made her temporarily lose her voice.

"Celestiaaaaaaaa!"

Heaving from exhaustion she glanced over at the spirit, who could merely flash her a sinister grin as a thought formulated in his head.

"They will pay, they will all pay!" She whispered pessimistically before staring at the amaranthine creature with a growl, who could only laugh heartily with a wave of his tail.

"Well, well, well… it seems you have a certain raw talent for slaying ponies, maybe even other creatures... What if I told you I could help you get your revenge against Celestia, mortal?" Discord spoke nonchalantly, making Lightning Dust rise an eyebrow in confusion.

"And how would you attempt that, and more importantly; what reason do you have to aid me when you're a god yourself? What's in it for you?" She snarled blinded by rage to which he could only throw back his head and laugh, making her even more upset.

"Must you really be so cautious, my little pony? My reasons are my own, when you're offered assistance by an immortal, I suggest you take it," he snapped darkly before a bright grin replaced his mood.

Lightning Dust visibly became a little frightened by the being before her, "As for why I would want to see my own sister's life be ebbed away, well…. Our family, as you can guess, is many. I honestly don't believe it would be such a shame if we lost one, little Sun Princess, do you?" He enquired, as she could only think of the ramifications of killing Celestia that it would cause to the country.

But then, as she quietly pondered upon such a reaction, she came to a sudden realization; she truly did not worry with the onus of what happened to other creatures in the Sun Goddess's care.

Her mind was plagued with thoughts of revenge and anguish, she would defeat any creature that stood in her path... Now that she knew she had nothing more to lose she, could only focus on the ambition of having Celestia's life ended by her own hooves.

Then a starling and unfair fact was washed over her, gripping her heart like an icy talon from the dragon, Spike… She was mortal.

"How the buck am I supposted to kill Celestia in my current state, Discord?" She spat, furious at being offered the opportunity of a lifetime, only to have it be dashed away with a simple realization.

"Ah...that's the beauty of it, little mare. I have just the weapons to attain such a desire, but ah, it's going to come at a pretty heavy appraisement, my dear… One that very, very few would sacrifice, even for the contingency you are given." He chuckled before fiddling with her tail like a cat drawn to string before she whacked him in the face and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ask anything of me, but I have nothing to offer." She whispered with a soft mutter as he could only laugh.

"Ah, but you do my dear… All you really have to do… is bid your soul." He giggled with mirth, forcing her to drop to her rear in shock, her eyes wide as she considered his bargain very carefully. She looked behind her and saw her bare back, and thought of the very Alicorn who had stolen from her.

"Very well... I, Lightning Dust, hereby pledge my soul to you, Discord, the God of Chaos and Disharmony, in exchange for a weapon powerful enough to slay the gods." She breathed with a serious expression dawned on her face as Discord howled in delight.

"Excellence... Oh my yes, this is something I've've been waiting to happen for eons! Oh, you will not be disappointed, little sack of fur, now that your soul… is mine." He spoke.

He was absolutely giddy with delight before immediately becoming serious, and suddenly lit his mismatched lion paw and eagle talon with a bright red visible glow of godly strength.

"Now, you might feel a little burning sensation that may pass in a day or… may remain with you for the rest of your life, so I suggest you sit down." He snarled before thrusting his limbs deep into the gravel below.

With a roar, he tore open a fissure in which two small demonic, flesh feasting Griffons flew from underneath, both carrying a single, large curved short sword that appeared preternaturally sharp, dangling in the Griffons' lion paws by long shiny gray metal chains.

Golden metal skulls of an ordinary Earth Pony with both lower and upper jaws filled with rows of fangs and angry empty eye sockets split in half on each side of the golden, slightly curved hilt were created. Neither blade looked like any sword Lightning Dust had ever seen before, having rigid edges along the entire length of both blades that made it facile to hook, slash or stab into a creature's flesh.

Astonished, the mare could not help but wonder what exactly she had done, or what predicament had she created by her unusual decision. She had no chance to voice her thoughts and change her mind though, because she was gripped firmly by the Griffons' unnatural strength of their eagle talons.

Her front hooves were being held straight out by Discord himself before the two monsters released the searing chains that began to magically wrap themselves firmly around her hooves, scorching right into her very marrow, infusing permanently into her bones, as she could only shriek so loud that all of Canterlot could hear the sound. Discord only gave the mare a small, forbidding smile, before Lighting Dust had become comatose from the enormous amount of pain, knowing that she was not going to survive such an encounter.

She was forced to consciousness by the cruel treatment of having ice cold water thrown onto her face, sputtering, gagging, and finally panting as she was ripped from the realm of the nightmare she had yet again of her younger sister, Derpy Hooves.

She barrel-rolled out her bed so fast she fell to the ground and onto her face, hearing the strange jiggle of chains as she looked around her to see Discord eating a large, juicy green apple and smiling at her with a look of mischief above her.

"I do apologize for the rude awaking, but three days of being knocked out from pain and having me make a replica of you to move and talk when almost half of Canterlot had came to see what all the fuss is about, as well as hide your true form from my sisters was very difficult. Though I must admit that they rather suit you quite well, it's been so long since I had a mortal willingly hoof over their soul to me... I must rub this in Death's face someday. Try them out, see how you like them, little pony." He floated up and down with glee as Lightning Dust was confused on what he was talking about, before looking at the large white bandages wrapped from her third phalange to her carpus on both hooves.

As she stood up, they trailed near the ground up to rest snugly on her back. When she asked Discord how they stayed in place, he answered; magic, and that she could either swing her hoof to release them or reach her hoof back and hold them, the choice was her's alone.

"They are called the Blades of Destruction. They were created by the second horse of the Apocalypse, his name being War, in the very lowest pits of Tartarus as a gift to appease Mother; Creation herself. However, she had no interest in weapons, so she had him throw them back into the abyss, and for eons they have not been used, but now… well, I had a feeling that you would - in time - take a liking to them, with these being two of the very few weapons capable of killing mortal and immortal creatures alike; never able to dull or rust, and they are very unique in both appearance and skill.

No need to thank me; your soul and sense of revenge is payment enough." He chortled as Lightning Dust only narrowed her eyes, looking at the chains that not only bounded her to blades that could kill any creature, but also bound her to the God of Chaos and Disharmony himself, a somber reminder it seemed… How ironic.

Taking a few steps forward to get used to the weight on her back, mentally relieved that the long chains did not trip her as she walked, and trying to ignore the sound of the chains ringing loudly in her ears, she wondered what it was that she was supposed to do now...

After a few moments of questioning herself, she looked up and asked Discord if now was the time that they strike against Celestia, forcing Discord to choke. He spat out his apple as he laughed so hard tears were running down his face.

"You want to...ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… you want to, oh, by-my-own-name, you are just too darn funny, Lightning Dust! Oooohhh… *whew*, haven't laughed that hard in centuries..." Discord chuckled while wiping a tear from his eye.

"Ah, you mortals are so impatient. Tell me Lightning Dust; do you expect to just walk right up to Celestia's throne and slice her head off, is that your plan? Because if so, then I might as well just kill you now myself. No… in order to truly draw Celestia's attention we must lure her out, my young samurai." He declared with a serious tone, which made Lightning Dust even more confused.

"And how the buck are we to do that?" She angrily questioned, causing him to laugh and settle calmly on her back, being careful not to cut himself on her new blades.

"By dispatching my other siblings, of course." He answered in such a casual, lazy tone that Lightning Dust had to blink thrice just to make sure she had not lost her mind.

"Come again?" She ordered with a hiss as Discord only flicked her right ear with a chuckle.

"Cadence, Chrysalis and Luna... Take them all down in that specific arrangement, and I know for a fact that Celestia will come out of hiding from her pushy little throne. I'm not saying it will be easy, but well… You have been given a miracle, my little pony, I suggest you use it." He responded with a wave of his lion paw at the Blades of Destruction, forcing Lightning Dust to draw the blades and look at her unruly appearance with sad but cruel eyes in the twin swords' reflection.

And what about you? She wondered to herself, but chose not to speak out loud before swinging her blades in an arc behind her, which magically attached themselves to her back like magnets. Discord explained that such will happen often when she's not in combat, and that to even take down one of the immortals, she would need some training with her new armament, to which she could only silently agree.

"And speaking of miracles, here comes your freedom now... I suggest you learn how to fight quickly, getting past the guards to escape and trying to get to the Crystal Empire is not going to be easy, you know." He chuckled softly to himself before disappearing in a flash of red light, just as Lightning Dust saw that Scootaloo had returned... with the keys to her cell grasped firmly in her mouth.

* * *

Author's Note: A very new style of writing from me, eh? Shit, don't expect to see this on every single story from now on...ok, expect to see it from now on, HA. But seriously, thanks to all my amazing editors, pre readers and proofreader for all their hard work, this story will be a long one, so buckle up and let go of Derpy's hoof for gods sake, this is going to be a very dark and wild ride, enjoy.


	2. Council of the immortals, bucking guards

The presence of Scootaloo slightly surprised Lightning Dust, though she would be lying if she did not admit she was a bit angered at how she had not even bothered to visit her once.

Snorting through her nose with gritted teeth, she waited while the young mare unbolted the door to her cell, trotting out with a wave of her tail. She was unimpressed by the mare's rescue, but grateful nonetheless.

Before a word could be spoken between them, Discord appeared beside Lightning Dust, making Scootaloo gasp in surprise.

"Oh, and I had almost forgotten to give this to you. I made sure to reinforce it with forbidden magic so that your little toothpicks or any other weapon could not cut through it. It can also magically store items that you put into it, so I suggest you hold onto it tightly. It's going to be valuable on your journey." He chuckled harshly before looking over at Scootaloo with an eyebrow raised and snapped his tail, forcing her to blink before Discord vanished from sight.

As Scootaloo was trying to remember something that she thought she saw, Lightning Dust herself had collapsed to the cold stone in shock. She was looking at the saddle bag that had once belonged to her sister, Derpy Hooves; the very child she had lost all those years ago, and saw that the gray saddle bag was burnt slightly.

A hole or two was seared into it from the fire, but otherwise was untouched, giving the mare a perfect view of the single, golden brown muffin which held three lone chocolate chips baked into it on either side of the bags, plastered on the center, the only gift they the two fillies had from their mother.

Tears swelled up in Lightning Dust's eyes as she held the forsaken saddle bag close to her chest.

"When this is all over...I'll find you, little sister. I swear." She whispered softly, trying to not diminish hope that her sister was still alive and had survived, it meant very little and was a hopeless cause but it was all she had to get her up each day, that and the vow she had made to end the Equestrian gods, a vow she would not forfeit for anything.

Removing her blades behind her, she placed the saddle bag over her back before having the blades rest once more over her spine, but felt comfort in the bag's soft texture and glanced over at the other mare she had all but forgotten about.

Scootaloo herself was mortified by the blades that laid on her back, snapping out of her discomfort with a loud gulp before glancing at the mare herself who appeared inattentive with a yawn.

"About time you got here, Scootaloo. How did you get the keys anyway?" She queried, stomping a hoof to empathize her annoyance with the Pegasi length of time who shuffled a hoof nervously on the gray stone underneath with an uneasy chuckle.

"Signed up to be a Royal Prison Guard, got rejected so after a while of getting layouts of the castle, times of guard shifts and trying to keep my plans secret, I kind of….just snuck in, knocked out the Warden and stole the keys, sorry for taking so long. So um...what's with the swords?" Scootaloo whispered with suspicion to which Lightning Dust only responded with a dry laugh.

"Insurance." Was all that was offered before she galloped away, anxious to be out of the castle and towards the Crystal Empire, she was itching to end Celestia's life, and nopony was going to stand in her path, not even bothering to say anything to the young mare who asked if she always had the saddlebag on her back.

Though Discord made a valid point, the Sun Goddess was too stalwart, she had to get her attention while becoming more puissant on her journey and slaying the youngest Alicorn, Princess Mi Amora Cadenza, the goddess of infatuation and devotion seemed to be the only route for her to take, for now.

Scootaloo could not speak a word as Lightning Dust sprinted through the corridors of the penitentiary, ignoring the cries and high pitched shouts of the other residents confined to their punishments, Scootaloo herself having no choice but to rush after her, eager to learn just how the older mare had obtained the short swords strapped to her back by an invisible force, magic most likely.

The duo had just reached a molded, splintered wooden door, Lightning Dust ramming against it hard with a shoulder, bursting out the other side, both were panting from the long run, before Lightning Dust felt a dull numbness in her right shoulder from recklessly charging into the egress.

They had arrived into the kitchen, culinarians, dishwashers and other servants to the fortress all staring with shock and alacrity at the two ponies causing Lightning Dust to boldly laugh nervously, trotting towards the exit out of the scullery, quickly snatching a freshly, prepared buttered roll in her mouth while Scootaloo followed behind.

All the ponies and other creatures who worked in Celestia's service was too stunned to move, the two believed they were home free for a minute before a ladle had fallen to the floor, the noise caused the workers to snap out of their daze and attempt to stop the mares.

Spitting the roll into a sheep's face, she heard a snarl, quickly moved to the side missing the swipe of a Griffin's talons by a millimeter aimed at her face, picking up the pace into a gallop as Scootaloo was left to fend off her own assailants, flapping into the air swiftly and sailing over a pan almost smashing into her jaw and a butcher knife aimed at her flank with a twist into the air, narrowly avoiding the jaws of a Diamond Dog snapping at her tail.

Landing successfully over two ponies who wielded large forks for weapons, Scootaloo ran after the mare, barely slamming past the large wooden door where another butcher knife buried itself deep into the wood chasing after Lightning Dust who still did not acknowledge her or their surroundings as they raced for their lives right before the alarm was sounded, two Royal Guards entered their vision, blocking their path while more appeared behind them and at each side forcing Lightning Dust to shout in bitterness, snarling as more guards followed after their comrades, armed with spears, two having rapiers and one even having a broadsword in their magic.

She was given no other option, if she was to escape and protect her charge she had to draw the Blades of Destruction, a gamble as she had done all she could to stale as she reached behind her and firmly gripped the hilts of each blade one at a time, sudation slowly trailing down her face as she placed her front hooves on the ground awkwardly, feeling the coffin joint pinch painfully into her short pastern on both hooves before she released the hilts, allowing the weapons to lay flat on the carpet.

Opting to remove them completely and swing her fore hooves instead of dealing with this grueling removal again, she analyzed all the means to breakout that she could, Scootaloo cursing to herself how she should have brought a weapon before one of the guards sneezed in the silence and all Tartarus broke loose.

Expeditiously the soldiers moved as one, swiftly pouncing on the armed mare causing her to quickly stand awkwardly on her high hooves and with a shout swung the chained blades above her head in an arc, swinging at the sixteen guards who, realistically ducked, though four were not so lucky and saw nothing but the blades come towards them rapidly, either having the blades slice effortlessly through half their faces, blood squirting out the remaining of their heads or in the case of two others having the weapons cut their heads off completely, dropping to the ground with a thud.

The Royal Guards were unfazed as they charged at the at the already exhausted mare who was forced to roll away to get distance, gripping one of hilts in her hoof she thrusted it deep into the jaw of a near stallion and with a cry of rage tore the jaw completely out, ignoring the blood staining her face before throwing her other blade towards another, snagging it deep into his right shoulder as she screamed and yanked the sword from the stallion's flesh, fur and a deep gap from the wound and spounts of blood erupted forth before she brought the sword back and swung again, embedding the edges roughly into the injured stallion's armor chest before yanking hard upward, tearing into the guard's armor with little resistance and brutally splitting his head in half which stumbled forward and dropped with a loud smack toward the ground.

Even with the six she had killed they still were not relenting, making her hiss in irritation and look towards Scootaloo who had managed to take a sword from a corpse and was swinging it with vigor, but Lightning Dust's destruction was costly as she turned her head back towards her foes and felt a white flash of pain in her right hind leg from a guard who had dodged Scootaloo and had it in his mind to avenge his fallen comrades.

With a snarl, Lightning Dust turned her body, with the hilts of the blades gripped firmly in her hooves she jumped up and drove the ridges deep into the stallion's eyes, forcing him to scream before she ripped them out ignoring the carcass near her to throw her blades at her opponents again but they blocked sharply with their own, rebounding off with a sharp clank and taking advantage of the mare's hesitation to draw them back.

Leaning quickly back she avoided being beheaded but felt the firm blow of a hoof punching her straight in the jaw from another and was not experienced with being in such tight quarters, she had no choice but to learn in that instant.

Even though she hated the pain it brought forth she held the handles of her swords in her hooves and stood on her rear hooves inelegantly, swinging with a cry at one stallion who blocked with his spear and had not noticed the other aiming at his face, the blow was delayed by one of the stallion's blocking the oncoming attack, completely forgetting about Scootaloo until she had pierced her sword deep into his spine.

With a foalish scream, the noise was enough to make the fighting ceasing for a moment, all of the remaining stallions took a few steps back, huffing and trying to get their breath back while warily eyeing the ragged mare and her clever ally.

Scootaloo switched the sword in her mouth to be wrapped securely in her tail and with a shout stabbed her blade deep into the hip of a guard who screamed, his cries being silenced quickly by his head being removed.

Lightning Dust heaved her bloodied and scarred body off the sword and allowed her blades to drop to the ground, growling at the remaining guards who had paused finally noticing all the bodies of their allies, with a roar the two mares attacked.

Slashing, stabbing, weaving and head butting the guards until they had dropped to the bloodied carpet, having their lives ended swiftly with a quick but firm thrust through the face, becoming disgusted when the bodies released their bladders and excrement all over the once hoof woven, royal rug.

The two eyed one another and nodded before walking towards another area of the enormous safe house, Scootaloo having no choice but to aid Lightning Dust because she was limping, her adrenaline being burnt out faster than she expected.

As the pair traveled farther towards their goal of escaping, Lightning Dust could not help but be cautious of more arriving enemies, and became worried with none chased after them, something was wrong too.

Scootaloo gasped loudly once she saw the main entrance of the palace, and with a cheer of excitement released Lightning Dust to run ahead and open the gates not hearing the older mare's cry to watch out before a well aimed arrow plunged itself deep into the mare's right hind leg, severing muscles and tendon as she shrieked in pain and fell to the ground.

Lightning Dust for her part was frozen in horror as her eyes roamed over the six well placed archers above her, noticing the gleam of solid gold armor trot towards her and held the face of a stallion she never seen before.

"It appears I may have underestimated you two, what with the murdering of my guards. It's such a shame to lose new recruits, but they did want to prove themselves….to bad they failed. I know of you well, Mare of Carnage. It may have very well been an accident that you butchered all those Pegasi with that tornado but to deliberately kill an innocent mare who was only doing her job...tsk, tsk, such a tragedy." The stallion bitterly chuckled.

Lightning Dust was becoming impatient and this foolhardy male had injured her only friend, she had to reach Scootaloo and get out of here before they were both arrested or worse.

"Who are you?" She questioned causing the guard to tip back his head and bark a cruel, heartless laugh.

"I am the stallion who will bring you to justice with my spear, my name is Flash Sentry, little mare, captain of the Royal Guards since Shining Armor had so rashly decided to become a prince for a foreign land he knew nothing about. But that was his mistake, and in doing so it has given me the opportunity to put an end to the most hated Pegasus...I apologize, where are my manners, I meant former Pegasus to walk our noble land under Celestia's reign. I will deal with you myself, Lightning Dust." The steed boasted before turning around and claiming his prized spear from his soldiers.

The spear was a marvel to behold, a medium pristine ivory crystal graced the edge, it's pointed tip shining with a magic unknown while long, twin golden ribbons were fashioned tightly around the bottom of the crystalline and being held on a crimson staff that was polished with silver specks and laced with the small head of a griffin on the base of the wood.

Scootaloo despite her pain could not help but stare in awe at the beautifully crafted weapon that was held in the stallion's right fore hoof.

"The Spear of Serenity, the very weapon of potential that Starswirl the Bearded created for Celestia when she was crowned Princess after the original rulers died, only ponies of the most highest order beneath the gods can be gifted with it." She whispered as she clasped her hind leg closer to her body, moaning softly while she searched for something to wrap it in, the other guards not even giving her a passing glance watching their captain and the fabled 'Mare of Carnage' about to spar, Lightning Dust was annoyed by his arrogance becoming so angry that she did not even feel the need to draw her blades, this sack of fur was not worth it in her eyes.

The stallion snorted through his nostrils before yelling a battle cry, flapping his wings and charging at his enemy, he had caught the former Pegasus off guard when she had forgotten she did not have her wings any more and was forced to dodge the spear's sharp edge when he had come in radius of her muzzle and rolled quickly to the left.

Annoyed by how she had moved so fast, he flapped twice to stop himself and turn, giving her the time she needed to push herself off the ground, run and jump into the air gripping his hips with a growl before twisting with all her strength to the right, forcing both of them to barrel roll in the air and cause him to lose his sense of direction momentary.

With a gasp, she swung her body up and punched her fore hooves as hard as she could into his back ignoring his cry of pain before quickly twirling around in mid air and kicking him as hard as she could in the face with her hind legs forcing him to grunt and flip head over tail towards the ground.

As his muzzle bloodied he slowly stood up, stumbling to the right a few steps before baring his teeth in rage and throwing his spear in desperation, which she evaded within a hair's length of being impaled in the jaw and rush towards him, alarming him greatly and giving him no time to lift off into the air before the mare head butted him sharply.

Because of the momentum she had achieved due to her run, she knocked them both to the ground and had no time to move before feeling a hoof smash into her skull, blurring her vision for a few seconds and not noticing the other hoof that punched her right in the jaw, blood dribbled down her snout before she with a wild scream bit hard into his muzzle relishing in the yell of pain from her opponent before she battered him over and over with her hooves which he could barely block.

He performed a dirty trick and slapped her most intimate area with his tail making her gasp in shock, with a light blush creeping up on her face she never saw the stallion's hooves slam hard into her chest and throw her off.

Panting, Flash Sentry rolled onto his stomach and narrowed his eyes at Lightning Dust who could only mutter a few swear words under her breath at the pervert who flapped into the air and went flying towards his spear which was embedded firmly into the stone tiles.

"This ends, now...little foal." He spat and wiped the blood that ran down his nose before gripping the spear hard with his hooves and grunting with effort when it did not budge.

Lightning Dust wasted no time in galloping towards him and pushing him to the floor, about to start pounding in his face some more before she changed her mind and attempted to tear the spear from the ground, with no success.

While she tugged with all her might and the futile attempt, Flash Sentry brutally grabbed her by her mane with his teeth and flew high into the air, before he with a groan threw her ahead of himself and raced to collide with her in mid air once more but she anticipated his move and spun around swiftly to avoid him right before roughly gripping his left wing with a hoof, feeling her teeth smash together painfully as he halted and did what he could to balance the two of them.

Ignoring the height they had ascended at, she roared, gripping his left wing tightly with both hooves and shouted with all the air in her lungs before heaving, hearing the sound of muscles and bones in his wing being stretched to their limit before shirking and mercilessly tore it off, making him bellow with a screech as blood spattered over her face and chest.

His right wing did little to keep them afloat before they were forced towards the ground at rapid speed, making the stallion scream and Lightning Dust gasp as they rammed into the stone floor before, she sailed past him at break neck speed and hit the floor with the acceleration of a carriage, crying out in pain as she felt her left hind leg snap upon the impact.

Flash Sentry was fared no better, with both his rear legs appearing broken, the bones sticking out of his flesh and dripped onto the ground in a small puddle.

The mare was dizzy and lightheaded from both the fall, blood loss and shock and though she had little energy left, she still did her best to force herself off the ground, landing on her ass, one eye closed and bloodied, no doubt from being flung harshly into the earth as she stood slowly and limped towards the spear, gripping it with her teeth she recoiled from the metallic taste and vomited to her right, panting unevenly before trying to get the spear from it's stone prison again.

She had succeed a second time and limped towards the broken Royal Guard captain with the spear firmly in her left fore hoof, the stallion had unleashed his bowels and bladder, no doubt from the shock as he sat pathetically in them, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head but Lightning Dust would not allow him to pass out now, not after all she had just gone through.

"Wake up, you rotting piece of shit!" She barked and back hoofed him across the face, jolting him into opening his eyes for a few moments, hyperventilating as he coughed out a squirt of blood, tears running down his face, staining his fur.

"P...please, mercy….show me mercy. I...I can let you go...I...I can help you, Lightning Dust, I beg of you." He whispered, whimpering like a foal as Lightning Dust herself grew enraged, she hated cowards, they were lower than those who murdered in her eyes as she chuckled harshly into his right ear.

"Sorry...all out of mercy." She responded before lifting herself up as high as she could go with her injury, the spear aimed at it's owner and wrapped around her hooves before she drove the tip right through his open and still pleading mouth, using all her strength to puncture through his skull, the tip coming out of the Flash Sentry's head and hitting the ground with an audible crack.

She stood there wheezing, wincing as her adrenaline began to wear off while she tried to catch her breath.

Unconsciousness was beckoning her like a warm bed after an exhausting day, but she was not finished yet, lazily reaching out a hoof she gave the spear a hard tug and was glad when it was ripped out of it's former master easily.

With a chuckle she looked over the weapon and coughed blood onto the wood.

"I like this, I think I'll keep it." She muttered to herself with a grin before opening the left side of the saddle bag on her back and putting the spear near the entrance, confused on how it was supposed to fit before a red flash enveloped the spear and her bag and the flap closed automatically with the spear safely inside.

"Well I'll be damned, Discord was not lying. Neat." Lightning Dust laughed with a soft sigh before turning around, suddenly becoming aware of all the arrows and swords aimed at her from the murder she had just committed but she had no more energy left to fight, even after all she had done and the promised she had made she was going to die before her journey even started.

Wiping the drops of blood that ran down her hair, the mare scoffed and closed her eyes to await her end, sadden that all Scootaloo had done for her would go to waste before she opened her eyes when she felt nothing pierce her broken, bloodied body.

"Want to get this over with already?" She called out towards the guards but they did not move an inch, not even blinking unnerving her before a lone Earth Pony mare trotted past the guards, looking at the fallen, former Pegasus with a disapproving frown and then at the corpse of the Royal Guard captain causing her to shiver visibly with a disgusted look before she flicked her tail.

"By order of Lord Discord, the guards have been told to stand down and let you leave the castle, but they have also been ordered by Princess Celestia to shoot you on sight the second you step foot out of this domain, you have caused a lot of trouble, Mare of Carnage, retrieve your friend and leave. With your injuries, you'll be lucky to make it to a hospital before you die from blood loss." the mare spoke emotionlessly before turning around and trotting off with a flick of her tail.

Blinking in disbelief, Lightning Dust almost laughed before wincing in pain with a hiss as she slowly began to limp towards the young mare who had done so much for her and softly thanked Discord for his aid, she knew she should hate him for he was an immortal himself and by default her enemy, but at this very moment, she could not be more thankful for the deal she had made.

With a groan she reached the hurt mare and together they staggered towards the entrance, which opened upon their appearance.

"Don't worry, we are almost there." Lightning Dust promised making the young mare only groan as they stepped into the bright, warm light of Celestia's sun, temporarily blinding them and making Lightning Dust notice the irony in this situation as they walked along the path to town.

"Thanks for your help, Light-" Scootaloo's voice was abruptly cut off by a sudden whistle and a shout of pain forcing the two to tumble towards the ground.

"Scootaloo? Scootaloo!" Lightning Dust screeched as she looked at the wounded teenager and saw the shaft of an arrow being pierced right into Scootaloo's neck, bulging out the other side making the older mare scream in fright for the dying young mare as she cradled her close to her chest.

"Stay with me, please, stay-"

"Dusty...please….find...Dash...don't let your anger…" Not able to speak even a single word the young, spirited and brave Pegasus died in Lightning Dust's hooves, who tried to weep for her but felt the wind of another arrow fly past her right ear and forcing her to stand, making sure to at least close Scootaloo's eyes before she limped as fast as she could away from the true goal of her revenge, her anger for the immortals spiking her movements and thoughts as she traveled on towards the town, Celestia would pay for what she had done.

Lightning Dust swore that as long as she had a beating heart, Celestia and her siblings would pay with their lives.

The city of Canterlot was a divine marvel to behold, having buildings with supplies of high quality, restaurants with professional chefs and true nobles of very important wealth that trotted along the semi clean roads, though like many who were never born into such luxury, Lightning Dust would agree that many ponies treated those beneath them as second class citizens.

The mare was honestly surprised at how so many aristocrats starred in abhorrence at the mare who limped besides them, grisly, foul mouthed and wielding blood splattered short swords on her back with long chains connecting them jiggling loudly with every step, her appearance was ghastly towards the polished, well mannered hooves of those around her that they galloped away from her as though she was swarmed with disease, and this was not even counting her cuts, bruises or broken rear leg.

She was amazed that none of them had called for the guards while she stumbled into a dark alley, hidden well with the trash feasting animals forcing her to flop into the dirt, tears streaking her face as she blamed herself for not saving Scootaloo, she would have never expected to have a friend, for somepony to really help her through her torments and now….now the bright, smartass little mare was gone.

Wiping her face with a hoof only made her face more revolting with a small line of dirt getting smeared in her fur. She groaned and looked towards her broken left hind leg with serious questions about how she was to survive this, of what use was there to face four gods, five if she counted Discord when she could barely succeed in taking a mortal's life, though to be fair, Flash Sentry did have a lot of training in the expertise of combat, Lightning Dash just bothered to do the first action that came to mind, a disadvantage in hindsight.

She attempted to get up and look for something to protect the wound but the injury was worse than she thought and was forced to the ground.

She leered at the descending sun and scoffed, not believing that she was forced to do this but if she was to get any closer to her goal, she had to cast aside her pride...for now.

Putting her two fore legs together she closed her eyes and prayed for Discord to come to her aid, it was a rough, short and annoyed prayer but she was given little choice, she could already feel herself grow faint.

A minute passed after Lightning Dust opened her eyes to see nothing happened, groaning she laid her head back on the brickwall and coughed, hawking blood to her left before closing her eyes and moaning, wondering if she should just kill herself now to get this intense pain over with already.

Yawning, she felt her eyes slowly began to close but jolted herself awake, if she fell asleep now then she might never wake up, she could not allow such to happen.

"Wow, you know, sometimes I question just why my family and I allow such….colorful creatures to do our dirty work when we could have just done it ourselves and got it done very, very quickly." A soft voice spoke beside her making Lightning Dust jump in fright.

The Draconequus was reclined comfortably on a large, red colored couch, the right side was much higher than the left, and even held a small back support complete with a purple rolled up pillow while the god help a paperback book titled "Dragon Scales" in his lion paw and looked leisurely at the near unconsciousness mare.

"My dear friend Rarity is such a compassionate little pony for allowing me to enjoy a nice, thought provoking book and even allowed me to borrow her couch. What possible reason could you have for bothering me again?" He questioned making her so enraged she slowly stood on all three hooves to stare at the floating divan.

"In case you did not know, I'm dying! Did you not hear my pray?!" She spat, wobbling gently before snapping out of the fading darkness, she was losing a lot of blood, she needed help.

"Then go to a hospital," he replied snidely and added before she could even respond "of course, then it would be far too easy for either of the Royal Sisters guards to throw you back in jail once you have healed, honestly Lightning Dust did you expect your journey to be an easy one? For you to walk around and slay your enemies while coming out unscratched? What do you think this is, a book?" He laughed heartily forcing her to grit her teeth and hold her tongue before she bowed her head and whispered with as much sincerely as she count muster in her weakened state and all that her ego would allow.

"Please, Lord Discord...heal your servant and I'll do as you command." She hissed through her teeth making the spirit bark out with a harsh laugh.

"Ah, now that is what I call an honest prayer and besides….it would be no fun for you to fail so quickly on your journey, you still have a long way to go. Very well, I'll alleviate your wounds for now but do not expect me to do so every time you become injured, as they say….first one's free."

He crackled before snapping his tail, a large red glow consumed the mare and lifted her a foot into the air forcing her to scream as her leg snapped back into place, her bruises and cuts being rapidly healed and leaving nothing more than scars and the blood evaporating off her coat and blades before she was dropped to the ground, panting and almost blacking out.

Discord rolled his eyes as her looked over the restored former Pegasus, with a snap of his lion paw she teleported on his chest making the god lift her chin to look him into the eyes as he whispered into her right ear.

"When you awake, go east towards the mountains, you'll have an old friend waiting for you there, after you're finished with your...game we will decided on how you are to get to the Crystal Empire, please do not disappoint me, Mare of Carnage." He snarled before poking her right hip and watching her tumble towards the ground, knocked out cold before she even made impact.

The Draconequus rolled his eyes and took no notice of his charge, simply licking his eagle talon to flip to the next page and continue on reading in the musky, stinky alleyway before an ear splitting screech of anger made his ears stand up.

"Discord!" The voice roared inside of his mind, his body instantly disappearing in a large flash of light that would have blinded anypony to be near as both the couch and book dropped towards the ground, landing on top of Lightning Dust would did not even stir, snoring before reaching out and cuddling the purple rolled up pillow to her chest with a sigh.

Discord hated being forced against his will to go where he did not wish, he hated it so when he found himself in Celestia's throne room he was peeved.

"What do you want, little sister." He growled angrily at the Alicorn before him sitting on her throne with her majestic crown, royal harness and incredibly crafted horseshoes as she narrowed her grayish magenta colored eyes which flashed briefly gold causing her to sigh slowly.

"You appear to ignore my other summons so it seemed….force was required. Come, join us, brother." she offered softly with a wave of her hoof making Discord notice that they were not alone, as Celestia had said.

Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Queen Chrysalis all sat in expertly made thrones near Celestia's own in a half circle, all of them not built by mortal hooves, each having a special symbol on the chair depicting unique and original seats of power, never meant for mortals.

"Are these-"

"Yes, Discord, it is good you remember our seats of power. Come, join us, we have much to discuss, as soon as Chrysalis and Luna stop admiring their chairs." Celestia snapped sharply towards her sisters who stopped with a faint tint of red appearing on their faces.

"We are sorry it's just….it's been almost an eon since we had last sat in our thrones that Mother created for us, our awe has been sated, sister." Luna replied softly causing Cadence to chuckle before nodding for Discord to take his seat.

He compiled and felt a sudden jolt of extreme power he had not felt in so long as he let out a long, satisfying moan and rested his head back, closing his eyes and licking his lips at the desire to cause disorder and mayhem unlike anything the world has ever seen which rattled through his bones before he let out a long sigh.

His realm beckoned for him while he sat on this energy contained chair but he was forced to open his eyes at a sudden, uneasy cough beside him.

Clearing his throat he finally noticed with a blush the Alicorns looking at him with a smirk.

"What?! It's been quite some time, ok!" He snapped making all four laugh good naturally, the mood of jokes and teasing became more somber though as Celestia frowned and spoke with an icy edge in her tone.

"Would you like to tell us your reason for treachery, brother?" She questioned looking at the male who was slowly having bubbles appear around all their chins forming a beard, Luna and Cadence laughing good naturedly while Chrysalis swept them away with a roll of her eyes but all of them froze and looked towards the ruler of Equestria in surprise then towards Discord who was rolling a bubble in between his talon.

"You dare accuse me of treachery, Celestia, on what grounds?!" He snarled darkly, Celestia herself gritted her teeth to keep herself from lashing out at her older sibling who had forced all the bubbles to disappear in his rage.

"You bargained with a mortal, you gave her weapons that were never meant for my little ponies and took her soul as payment, did you honestly believe we would not have noticed such a powerful sacrifice going on in our castle, in my acropolis? You have no idea what you have done, Discord. Death is furious with you, and I have not seen him show emotion since the Titans of Equestria were chained, that was eons ago! More importantly, you conspired against your own family...and for what? What are you planning, brother?" Celestia asked with a cruel laugh before frowning at the Draconequus.

"My reasons are my own, I see no harm in what I have done, besides the deal I have made with Lighting Ball-"

"Lightning Dust." Cadence corrected before Discord waved her off.

"Is a loophole from Mother's law that we can not directly intervene with mortals, I have not been punished yet, and Death is quite, otherwise he would have spoken to me-"

"That still gives you no right-"

"Further more, she hoofed over her soul willingly, it was not by force, tell me dear sister...did you even bother to think when you burned her wings off and threw her in prison?" Discord questioned softly forcing Celestia to open her mouth only to close it slowly with a snort, she rubbed her temple with the tip of her hooves as she had no choice but to bring back the memories of the mare's crime.

*Six weeks ago*

Pegasi of all shapes and sizes were applauded at the lone mare's brutality, angrily trying to throw rotten, moldy food at the Pegasus who was bound in hoof cuffs, having to shuffle just to walk, slipping on a apple core before crashing into the cloud made ground, and annoyed by how her wings were bound by metal chains wrapped around her stomach, baying tears from running down her face and unable to shout that she was innocent with the thick, metal bridle in her mouth, held firmly in the grip of two Pegasus's as they walked her closer towards the outdoor, public trail.

"Murderer, monster, cruel evil bitch!" A voice shouted from the large crowd of enraged ponies, surprised to see Earth Ponies and Unicorns having performed the cloud walking spell to watch the darkest litigation's in centuries.

Before her sat Princess Celestia, the Goddess of the Sun and ruler of Equestria as to her left in a cloud contrasted bench sat four of the most powerful beings in Equestria, glaring at her with no hint of mercy at the violent action of taking a life.

A life she never took.

The crowd clamontered on and on before they were silenced by the rapid banging of a cloud gavel, how the sound was heard through more clouds was a mystery.

"Order! Order in the court!" She yelled and slowly exhaled when all the ponies stopped their screaming.

"Lightning Dust, you have been accused of murdering a co-worker, a Miss. Raindrops. How do you pled?" Celestia asked the shaken, tired and frankly ticked off mare who mumbled quietly before her bridle was removed.

"Not guilty, I did not kill anypony, I swear-"

Her voice was drowned out by so many others that Discord had to personally zip all the voices that interrupted her with a snap of his tail.

"According to a Mr. Thunderlane, you arrived at the Weather Factory at eight thirty shape, you clocked in and began to work alongside your co workers, at ten when the massive storm had been unleashed right before your break, you helped tame it, tell me exactly... what happened to lead to this pony's demise?" Celestia questioned, slowly making Lightning Dust blink tears away that were starting to appear in her eyes.

"I heard a scream, in the light of the thunder clouds I saw a mare, I attempted to get her out by kicking with my rear hooves, since I could not get her out with my fore hooves, I never knew that-"

"Objection, your Honor, the accused could have simply asked others to assist in getting the mare out, there was no reason for her to-"

"Will you shut your bucking mouth and let me tell my side of the damn story!" Lightning Dust snapped, nearly throwing her lawyer to the ground as he tried to reply for her, only making it worse for her case, as the ponies who didn't have their mouths shut started to shout and scream foul language towards the mare before they to were forced into silence.

"Enough. One more word out of you Miss Dust and I'll have your sentence extended." Celestia spoke coldly making the Pegasus shiver as Celestia took a folder from a guard and looked over it carefully, her eyes roaming swiftly over the words written before closing the folder and sighing loudly.

"It says here that you created a twister in a Wonderbolts training exercise with Rainbow Dash, is that correct?" She spoke sharply forcing Lightning Dust to nod sadly.

"Miss Dash has been pardoned from serving the full amount of time in jail because of her deeds to Equestria, although she still has community service, I was not aware that you," She said the last word with a hint of malice "Were the one who had came up with the idea therefore the blame falls on your shoulders. Were you aware that you killed ten Pegasus in Cloudsdale for your stunt, Lightning Dust?" Celestia wondered and was caught off guard by the genuine amount shock and shame that was shown from the mare's face.

Clearing her throat, she continued "There were no witnesses at the scene of either crime, through there was verbal confirmation and written reports, as such since you were the only one there, the blame still falls on you-"

"That's bullshit!" Lightning Dust screamed, her act of rage sparking the other ponies behind her to roar their disagreement but their voices were muffled.

"Enough! You're sentence is already quite long but as promised, this could potentially double your sentence, with no bail or parole, would you like more privileges taken away, Miss Dust?" Celestia shouted making the mare sit down and shake her head, aching to stretch her wings.

"The only evidence we have is that your hind legs were burnt when you tried to rescue Raindrops, and that according to your co workers before the storm you had gotten into heated debate with the mare in question, why is that?" Celestia asked forcing Lightning Dust to glare at her and answer firmly.

"She was upset that I kept making big mistakes in the factory, but it was my first day I should have been given-"

"Was that such a reason to murder her, Miss Dust?" The Alicorn questioned as Lightning Dust spat back.

"I did not kill her! I did not push her into the cloud, I was never even near her when we flew off to calm the storm!" She screeched making Celestia pause.

A full minute passed before Celestia spoke again "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have, your Honor we find, Lighting Dust in the case of murder of the first degree...guilty." Chrysalis rose and spoke with a tone that was not to be questioned, her words stunned Lightning Dust and as she dropped to her flank, she barely heard Celestia's response.

"Very well, Lightning Dust adding on to your other charges as well as your extra five years of sentence, you are hereby according to the laws of Cloudsdale and the nation of Equestria to have your wings publicly burned off with a life sentence of prison. Court dismissed."

Celestia ordered before banging the gavel a final time.

Lightning Dust could not remember all the screaming she had done, biting the ear off of a guard, or kicking a unicorn in the face, she could not even remember how she almost headbutted Luna in her rage before she found her head locked firmly in a wooden stock, her front hooves as well as her head bound, her wings forced to be unfurled by Celestia's guards, so many voices overlapping the other that Lightning Dust could not hear herself think.

She had expected a unicorn or even a Pegasus to come forth with a torch and take away her most prized possessions, instead she was shocked when Celestia herself had trotted forth.

"You must be accountable for your actions, mortal." The Alicorn spoke darkly in her left ear before lifting her head alighting her horn with a powerful aura of magic and with a blink of her eyes, set the mare's wings aflame to the hottest of fire.

No sound was more painful, more heart wrenching or louder than the screams of pain from Lightning Dust, agony unlike anything even imagined was portrayed on her face, feeling the flames slowly wither down her feathers, scorching and with it's intense heat melting the large than the smaller bones of her appendages, the terminal phalanx, basal phalanx, metacarpus, ulnare, radiale, ulna, radius, humerus, primaries, secondaries, tertials, blade of scapula and even her coracoid were being painfully disintegrated until at last, hours later there were nothing but the smell of burnt fur and a small amount of bone showing.

The mare herself had slipped into unconsciousness a very long time ago and the entire crowd was as silent as a grave yard. No pony moved a muscle before Celestia ordered for the mare's spine to be tended to so she did not cause her to die from shock and ordered to be taken to a hospital.

After Lightning Dust had awoken, she heard whispering outside of her hospital door, words that she would never forget.

"They are calling her the Mare of Carnage for her destructive nature of mindless killing but that's just all around, Pegasi are calling her the Fallen Pegasus, they don't even want to associate with her anymore, can you believe it?" She heard a voice snicker before it was immediately cut off.

"Who cares? She got what she deserved...but enough fooling around, Celestia finds it unwise for her to remember all the torment she went through…..erase her memory and throw her in the jail she's been assigned, I want to put this whole mess behind us." A second voice cruelly spat causing the other to chuckle but Lightning Dust could only hear the last sentence or rather, three words.

"Erase her memory."

*Present day*

Celestia shivered trying to get the awful thoughts that had transpired from her away but they would not relinquish their hold, she shook her head and snorted.

She was glad she could not dream, if she could she had no doubt she would be plagued with nightmares of what she had done, even though it was justified….right?

While being forced into unpleasant thoughts of the past, she had missed the fact that her siblings were now fighting among one another.

"You destroyed my temple!" Chrysalis screeched, pointing a hoof in rage at Cadence who narrowed her eyes before she yawned and replied.

"That was eight hundred years ago, Crys, it was no fault of mine your subjects had kidnapped and forced my own into the building, I did tell you that they would pay if they laid a hoof on my worshipers." Cadence scoffed, Chrysalis was so enraged she stood from her throne, her eyes flashing green making her roar in the royal voice.

"Your spineless excuse for servants prepensely raided my city on your orders, you had no right to set hoof into my temple and slaughter my subjects or my statue, foalish child!" The Goddess of Illusions barked infuriating Cadence herself who could not help but alight her own eyes in pink, grit her teeth and scream back in the same tone.

"I am not a child, Chrysalis!" She yelled and slammed her fore hooves hard enough for slight cracks to form on the marble, the amount of power she emitted from her words exploded through the entire area, forcing all four of the immortals to suddenly be overwhelmed by carnal desires beyond their control.

Celestia and Luna longed for the other as if they were their oxygen, Chrysalis and Discord were barely able to sate their urges for the other due to their incredible force of will, nonetheless all four of them severely underestimated the young goddess's strength.

After a few seconds of hindering themselves from flinging their physical bodies at the other they shook their heads to clear their minds, Discord panting, closing his eyes firmly and breathing deeply before exhaling with a soft chuckle.

"You have grown up tremendously from the mortal you once were, Cadence. Why the mere fact that you were able to spell bound all of us shows you have what it takes to rule the county given to you-"

"You mean my country, you stupid abomination. That was my kingdom this slanderous whore stole from me. How dare you attempt to brainwash me, little foal." Chrysalis shouted, rising from her throne, her horn lit in a jade arua as well as her eyes, about to charge at her foe the very second Celestia decided she had had enough.

"This has gone on long enough!" The ruler of Equestria snarled in outrage, performing a blinding spell of such magnitude that it temporality stunned all of Canterlot in their goddess's rage, causing accidents which injured multiple ponies to happen without their knowledge.

Chrysalis yelled, being forced back into her seat trying to clear her vision, the other three were thankful to have turned away in the last second.

Growling at her older sister, Chrysalis was ashamed at how Celestia had humiliated her pride but said nothing while she rubbed her eyes with her hooves.

"Cadence, you are not even a millennium yet, you are the youngest of our family so until you are an eon old, you will remain with the title of child. Chrysalis, you are two eons older than her, she, like you dear sister is bound to have...disagreements. What has happened in the past shall stay there, no one can change that except for Mother, and she will answer to no creature. Now we will stay on focus of why I have gathered us here, is that understood?!" She spat with such force it rattled the walls making all of them mumble half heartedly in reply.

"Now Discord...pray tell what is the meaning of this?" Celestia asked softly, sending shivers down the spirit's spine at her eerie tonality before she performed a espionage spell, a large mirror replaced a quarter of the ground in front of them that revealed the sleeping form of Lightning Dust who had just awoke and yawned before she stood up, stretched and raced out of the alleyway as if Cerberus was on her tail, no doubt fearful that the Royal Guards were still hunting her.

"What ever do you mean, little sister, she is nothing more then-"

"She wields the Blades of Destruction, furthermore she muscled through a quarter of my guards and killed my captain. She stole my spear that Starswirl the Bearded crafted for me on the day of my coronation and she has vowed to end my reign of my nation, why have you given such an endowment to the very mare who I punished?" Celestia questioned, furious at the god before her who merely dug through his ear with his eagle talon.

"Oh, you were speaking, sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Discord answered with a sheepish grin, Celestia became so riled she briefly appeared in her godly form and brought the sun itself closer to the world, forcing Luna to use her own magic to halt the large star while Cadence did all she could to calm Celestia down and make Chrysalis laugh so hard she fell off her throne.

Once the Alicorn realized what she had done she slowed down the sun, placing it back in it's original position before changing back into her physical form and breathed deeply, glancing at Chrysalis who was trying hard to breathe and snorted a thanks towards both her sister and Cadence at their aid.

"Whoa, have not seen you that mad since you imprisoned Aurora inside the center of the earth eons ago, Tia, I'm surprised at you, getting all upset over a mortal." Discord remarked with a smirk, Celestia too busy catching her breath to reply.

"Yes, Celly," Chrysalis mocked with a gleam in her eyes "you are more angered at Discord's pet-"

"I prefer slave-" Discord argued.

"Subject-" Cadence corrected.

"Pawn-" Luna empathized before Celestia slammed a hoof onto her chair to stop them from giving the criminal their own definitions.

"It does not matter what you call her, Discord. The fact remains that you have done us a great injustice when you bargained with her, why have you done this?" She demanded cruelly which in turn made the Draconequus sidestep his excuse and ask a question of his own.

"I myself am more curious as to why we never bothered to equip such fascinating, expandable beings with said weapons and have them challenge us before, aren't you, Celestia?" He whispered with such power that it made all of the mares pause, looking directly at the mix matched immortal with confusion.

"How do you mean, Discord?" Luna spoke softly making him chuckle darkly,

"Tell me, sisters….when was the last time we have ever been challenged by a mortal with the ability to slay us?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised.

The entire room was as silent as a graveyard, none of them able to come up with an answer.

"Never...we are far too powerful, they know this, they would be out of-" Celestia answered right when the other three did.

"It would be suicide-"

"They are so fragile and pathetic-"

"They could never have the strength to stand against us in a battle that we know they would never win." Cadence finished, not noticing all the eyes upon her as she blushed in embarrassment.

"You see, exactly my point. Sure, we been in wars, we fought our own siblings and some of us have even dueled with the four horses themselves….but to actually have a fight to the death with a lone mortal who is aptly armed with the very few items able to kill us, I mean….talk about a treat, eh?" the god laughed with mirth, as his fellow allies could only stare at him in shock.

That is...a very clever plan. Now what is his true intention? Celestia poundered to herself while her sisters talked with the Draconequus on why he chose such a broken, scarred pony.

"Because of the fire in her eyes...the endurance she's shown. Can you honestly tell me of a mortal who has shown so much potential to execute us?" He laughed making the three speak of names of the past to try to do such, but the ghosts of their memories had only ever spoken out of spite, none have dared to rise up and attempt it.

"She will be torn apart before she even steps a single hoof near one of us, Cadence herself could crush her beneath her hoof! But it is I who will end her here and now once this meeting is adjourned" Chrysalis screamed at Discord as the mare in question glared at the fallen queen.

"Ladies, ladies, settle down. You have to give Light Bulb-"

"Lightning Dust!" Cadence was forced to correct him again but he ignored her as if she never spoke.

"A chance, I mean come on, she's being hunted down by both Celestia's and Luna guards, she'll no doubt be hounded by Cadence's and Chrysalis soldiers as soon as she steps foot on their property. She'll get no help if she's injured, especially from me, though I may heal her if she makes it worth my wild or interest. She has no food or shelter and she is a wanted fugitive. I mean even for all her drive that is rough. Why not give her an edge if nothing else huh? Why not have a specific order to go from?" He pleaded forming large, puppy dog eyes that even swooned the heart of Chrysalis before she snapped.

"What do you propose then, brother?"

"It's simple, all four of you call off your guards, allowing her to travel to her destination to fight you, only having a single guard of your choice to shield you, able to study her attacks and movements before she even faces you. Cadence to go first to really prove herself to us and if she's lucky, Mother herself followed by Chrysalis, Luna and then of course, Celestia." Discord replied back so quickly that it confused them all.

"Why should she have to go first? I could very easily end her myself-" Chrysalis shouted pointing at Cadence with malice while glaring at Discord who held up his different limbs in protest.

"Calm down, Chrys, and I'll tell you why...it's because of how much resentment you hold towards her for destroying your temple, not to mention ruining your statue and stealing your kingdom, why if she were to fall first, you would very easily lose a rival and be able to brag to the other gods at how you bested the mortal who had the power to murder us, not to mention the fact that you could reclaim your throne, pardoning your curse, of course….does that not seem fair?" He calmly questioned making the Alicorn only snort with a satisfied smirk in response.

"And what of you, Discord? Where do you fit in all of this?" Cadence questioned the Draconequus who could only snicker in reply.

"Why I attend to be the mare's consort, providing her with aid only when needed and if she has something of value, for a price, naturally, nothing more, nothing less, my dear foal." he spoke with an honest smile which only made Celestia more specious at his words.

"Of course, noticing how each of you tend to...rough house one another I am going to need your word that you will not attempt to cut in line and challenge the Fallen Pegasus yourself." He said slowly making the mares all glance at one another and promise.

"Oh no, no...I know what you are all thinking, can't pull such a dirty trick on a prankster, I invented practical jokes...come on, swear on your crowns none of you will go in the other's place while the mare travels towards another." He requested as the Alicorns sputtered over the other in anguish.

Swearing on one's crown was the highest oath an immortal could make and for Discord to be so serious about such a subject means he had a lot of faith in Lightning Dust's abilities.

Reluctant, all four growled while raising their right fore hoof and vowing that none would try to...cheat, as Discord no doubt meant the others out of their victory.

While still annoyed they had to make such a promise, Celestia was confused on why Luna had said little in all the time the five had shared.

"What seems to trouble you, little sister?" The monarch whispered towards the cobalt Alicorn who was staring intently into the mirror before her used to watch the subject of their focal point.

"She strives towards a goal that all of us are so certain she will fail at….so then why does she try?" Luna wondered making the elder sister blink as she questioned the same.

"She has nothing more to live for….mortals." Chrysalis crackled darkly leaning back on her throne before noticing how the mare was climbing the steep edges of a mountain with her blades held firmly in her fore hooves and hauling her body up, using the blades to climb as the Alicorn yawned.

Luna's eyes widen once she saw a speck flash quickly above the former Pegasus, becoming intrigued at who flew to meet the still climbing mare.

"Now this just got much more interesting." Chrysalis harshly laughed summoning a small bag of popcorn with magic as they all leaned forward to see the figure.

"Is that-" Cadence questioned, but was interrupted by Celestia quickly.

"Rainbow Dash."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I apologize for the long wait and if the court scene is not to your liking, I know nothing about court and tried to research what I could, keep in mind that Dust fighting the captain was meant to be short, a mini boss if you will, the boss battle itself will be next, expect to see many of these on Lighting Dust's journey, I did all I could to make it realistic, so enjoy and leave feedback if you please.


End file.
